Ninja vacation in Seattle
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: TenTen,Neji,Rock Lee,Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Shika,and Chouji are headed to Seattle for some R and R! Or are they? Slight NaruSaku and LeeIno .Major NejiTen .How will they deal in the state of coffee and rain? Will a fight break lose?Or will a love be found?
1. Vacation notice

**Hey! I wanna thank my buddy **_**Kannika**_** for somewhat of an idea! She has ninjas in Cali, DON'T STEAL THAT IDEA! IT'S HERS! It's my own story. Get it right.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Seattle. If I owned Seattle, I would make Everything be painted blue and green and get free coffee! If I owned Naruto, none of the boys would wear shirts! (nosebleed) and Gaara and Lee would not wear pants…(nosebleed).**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai came up smiling, along with Kakashi and Asuma who were not smiling. They looked annoyed. They're teams were training together because their sensei's made them.

"Hey kids!"

"HAI Gai sensei." All the others murmured hi, nodded, shook their heads, or just ignored him. That last one was mostly the girls.

"PAY ATTENTION!" They stopped what they were doing and paid attention to their Sensei's.

"We're giving you a chance to be responsible! Can you handle this?"

"HAI!"

"We don't even know what it is yet Lee. Wait till we hear it, otherwise we might be agreeing to go to the moon."

"I want to go to the moon!"

"Shut up. Everyone knows it's impossible to get to the moon." They all nodded. The sensei's slapped their face._ We're sending eight idiots to go to this place? Are we insane!?_

"You're going to America! Seattle, Washington to be exact."

"Never heard of it. Is it cool."

"Shut up, weather it's cool or not, your going." Naruto looked disappointed, if it couldn't help him bring back Sasuke, what's the point? Sakura was already talking with Ino and TenTen about all the places they could shop! They could get foreign clothes! Oh how happy! Lee wondered what magical new taijutsu they might have. Neji wondered if he could room with TenTen, and the room would only have one bed…and the room was cold so TenTen would have to snuggle up with Neji…and-Well, beyond this is too pervy for your little minds. So…

Shikamaru thought going someplace might just be a drag. _There better be clouds there, and I better not be bugged by my teammate either. Ino's going to want me to hold her bags while she shops. AGAIN._ Chouji was excited, he wonders what amazing new chips they'll have.

The Sensei's all noticed their students in dreamland. So…

"DAMN IT GAI SAID PAY ATTENTION!" They snapped back to attention when Asuma yelled, they know to pay attention when Asuma yells, otherwise…you don't want to know.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Gai were suffering through one last hug before they left for their month long expedition. Neji and TenTen were making out for the fun of it, Sakura and Naruto were saying good bye to their Sensei, and the InoShikaCho team were saying one last good bye. (No triangle for that last thing, I just can't remember their team number.) Then the 8 genin stepped onto the plane.

-------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen was in a bad mood. The sensei's stripped them all of their weapons because they're not aloud on the plane. TenTen doesn't like not having weapons. She also didn't like the fact that Lee and Neji both fell asleep on each of her shoulders. She punched Lee in the eye and didn't touch Neji.

"TenTen! That hurt!"

"Go fall asleep on your own girlfriend's shoulder!" That hurt Lee, he didn't have a girlfriend, and Ino didn't have a boyfriend, which is why she was so annoyed with Shikamaru (who's dating Temari and is doing this without her knowledge), and Chouji (who is dating Ayame with the knowledge that he's not going to be around.) Who were both sleeping on her shoulders. She leaned forward and Shikamaru and Chouji smacked their heads together and woke up.

Naruto and Sakura were sleeping cuddled together. They're not dating anyone, they both just wanted something soft to cuddle.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, planes are cramped, stuffy, and boring. I don't like them." TenTen was still in a bad mood, she just spent 14 hours awake, cramped on a plane. She couldn't sleep at all. Neji kept trying to grope her. That would be ok, but Lee was watching. They got to the hotel at 10 at night. They were all tired.

"Ah yes, here you go, room for the girls and room for the boys, all booked and good." Neji swore under his breathe. He wanted to share a room, a bed, a show-"TwoDragonFire! Stop divulging my inner thoughts!" Sorry Neji…

------------------------------------------------------------------

The second the boys hit their beds, they passed out. The girls actually took time to put their stuff away. Until Ino saw the free chocolate squares they left on the pillows.

"OMG! CHOCOLATE!" Ino loves chocolate. Shika thinks it's because she on a permanent period. He thinks this because of her attitude.

"You Ino pig! I thought you're on a diet."

"Chocolate doesn't apply to diets billboard brow!"

"What!? You twig!"

"Pink haired loser!"

"Girls, girls, girls! Stop! If we have to share a room we might as well get along!" The girls glared at each other then looked out the window and saw The lit up space needle.

"Oh my gosh."

"It's so big!" Their room was faced right towards it. It was lit up and beautiful. They stared at the giant skyscraper for 10 minutes.

"Before this vacation is over, we have to go there."

"Oh in definite."

They stared, until they just passed out where they stood.


	2. Worms and Monkey fish things

**Ninjas rock, Seattle rocks, don't own anything, just skip this and read. Plus, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the ninja kids woke up, they forgot where they were and freaked out, attacking the others in the room till room service came in and kicked them out for the day so they could fix the room, which was in shambles and needed much fixing. Though meanwhile in Konaha…Something crazy and jealous was afoot.

"ASUMA, KAKASHI, GAI!"

"Crap, it's Temari…"

"What do we do Asuma?"

"…play dead, most Terrible things can't see you if you don't move." The three sensei stood still, it was a terrible plan on Asuma's part.

"Where's my Shika?!"

"Washington."

"And where's that?!"

"Another country."

"Why's he there?!"

"To get away from you maybe." Gai started to laugh, and Asuma went into fetal position as Temari smacked Kakashi with her big fan and he flew and hit a tree.

"Ino's there isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going." Temari stormed off, Gai went to make sure his Lo…I mean, went to make sure Kakashi was ok. Asuma stayed in the fetal position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we can't go back to the hotel till it get's dark, what do we do?" TenTen asked the others. They all stared at their shoes, Neji had a bruise on his arm from one of Chouji's feet this morning when the freaked, better then Lee who had a black eye. Ino couldn't stop staring at his shiner.

"Lee, does it hurt?"

"My eye? A bit…but I will get over it! No worries!" Ino looked relieved. Lee gave a half hearted smile.

"I have an Idea! Let's go shopping!" Sakura announced the idea and the girls cheered, the guys were…less then enthusiastic.

"I don't want to go shopping! Believe it! Let's check out that curiosity shop. I hear they have a mermonkey!" The guys looked astonished at this news.

"They do not!"

"They do! Believe it! I saw the pamphlet for it in the lobby!" The girls shuddered, they didn't want to look at some nasty fish monkey corpse thing. But TenTen always has an idea to get what she wants.

"We shop, then creepy shop thing."

"No!" TenTen looked ticked and turned around.

"You guys know some worms can live without their heads?"

"So? Who cares about a stupid worm?" She had an evil glint in her eye, then grabbed a pocket knife she found lying on the side walk.

"Want to see if the worms in your pants can live without their heads!?" The boys grabbed the front of their pants, Shika even fell to the fetal position.

"Please do not hurt us TenTen!"

"We need those to use the bathroom!"

"And one day maybe other stuff!"

"TenTen, mine is not a worm, mine an andico-"

"Shut it Neji, you may be my boyfriend, but don't think I won't hurt you just the same if you don't agree with me." The boys all decided to shop first, monkey thing later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Check out this!"

"This so cute! What do you think Neji?"

The girls were in 7th heaven with all the places they could shop. Neji was carrying all of TenTen's stuff, Naruto and Chouji were carrying Sakura's, Shika did nothing, and Lee voluntarily carried Ino's stuff.

---------------------------------------

Soon, the girls decided to give the boys a break and go to the monkey mermaid shop thing. It was a shop too after all.

"Oooh!"

"Yuck!"

"This place is disgusting!" Ino wasn't paying attention, she was glancing at mood necklaces. She decided to get two, one for her, and one for Lee. As a thanks for carrying her stuff all day.

"Here Lee, for you."

"Oh, it is nice Ino. Thank you." It immediately turned pink when it lied against his chest, Ino's turned pink too. (note: I don't know the actual colors for mood stuff, so I'm making them up as I see fit!)

Soon, the boys were still fixated on the strange things they had, except Neji, he used o Byakugon and the monkey made him sad…So he stayed next to TenTen and did what she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once it was night, all lights went up. Unfortunately, none were teenage appropriate. So they decided to go down to the pier where there was an arcade! They didn't win anything, cause they played whack-a-mole, and broke all the moles…So they went home after their first true day, and again passed out.


	3. Naruto's learning?

Wahoo…why did I do that? I do not know. Let's get to the part you want to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids were just waking up. They noticed something that many of them wanted to see coming to Seattle, rain. Now, they wanted it to stop.

"Hey! Why don't we do something indoors?" Sakura did not want to stay in this hotel all day. "Like what?"

"We could…go to the children's museum!(I don't own that)"

"BOOORRRRIIIINNNGGGG!" Naruto was being annoying.

"So you want to just sit on your butt all day."

"I like Sakura's idea, but were Teens! We need to go to the…Extreme Amusement park." They all looked at Shikamaru like he was crazy. An amusement park is nothing like a museum. Shikamaru motioned for Lee, Sakura, TenTen, Chouji, Ino, and Neji over. And made Naruto not listen.

"Look, Washington has a science center. We could go there, and he would learn without knowing it. It's made so even 7 year olds can get the concept of it. Through fun examples." (I don't own this…do I even have to do this? I don't own a flippin thing!)

They all thought for a moment. "And it's Friday, so if we go there, do something else, then go again we can see a laser show." That was what made everybody click. LASERS! They nodded.

"Oh Naruto, were going to a an amusement park!"  
"Yes! Alright!"

------------------------------------------------

They walked in. And headed straight to the-

"AHHHHH!!! BUGS!!" The girls screamed the second they walked into the exhibit.

"Relax, they're behind-"

"Hiss!"  
"AHHH!" A giant robotic bug hissed at Neji and Chouji and they both turned pale.

"We should leave this exhibit." Ino held onto Lee really tight, her mood necklace was white. Lee's was pink still.

The next place they went was something Naruto enjoyed, a giant area with stuff to touch.

"I want to touch things!" Naruto ran off and pressed up against a wall, Flash, and his shadow was still on the wall. Sakura joined Naruto in the giant barrage of touching things.

Meanwhile, Chouji and Shika were looking at the tide pool tanks. And Neji And TenTen were looking at the genetics section. (hint hint)

Ino went to the simulator and made Lee ride to. Lee after needed to virtually throw up after.

---

"Shikamaru! Your smart, do dinosaurs actually look like that?"

"How should I know? Do I look a 10 million years old."

"I thought Dinosaurs died out 50 million years ago." Shika smiled and nodded. The others were impressed. Naruto was actually learning. They all were. Little did they know, Temari, caught up with them.

---

Naruto was checking out the weight pulley.

"So, if you pull from Farther away, you can lift heavy things."

"Right." They turned around, Temari tried to run under the weight, Naruto let go, Temari is now out cold and the others don't even know it.

-------------------------------------------------------

When the place was closing Naruto got pissed, but they explained that They would be back later tonight.

---

They got there on time and lied down with blankets and pillows.

It started and they were nearly blinded and deafened at the same time.

Sakura and Naruto cuddled Together, Shikamaru fell asleep, Chouji was watching and eating, Neji and TenTen were making out, Lee saw Ino looking sad about the two couples. So he hugged her and she blushed, so did he. They're necklaces both turned bright pink.


End file.
